This invention relates to a method for measuring skin hydration. The method of this invention utilizes at least two wavelengths filtered by at least two polarizers to create digital images of skin treated with personal care products. This method is useful for demonstrating the efficacy of skin care products intended to increase skin hydration and/or protect the skin from dehydration, even when such dehydration is not apparent to the naked eye.